The present invention relates to laxative compositions containing sennoside and menthol, preferably as peppermint oil, and the methods for treating constipation by orally concurrently administering to the lower gastrointestinal tract of a person in need of such treatment sennoside and menthol.
The use of senna and sennosides as natural laxatives is known. Negative aesthetics and performance attributes are recognized with using senna-containing laxative compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,561, issued Apr. 16, 1985, to Madaus et al. reports that undesirable side effects may be observed with the use of sennosides. This U.S. Patent describes certain compositions containing psyllium and senna resulting from a specific granulation procedure. It also describes the use of peppermint oil as a flavor oil.
In spite of this and other work to develop laxative products containing sennosides, there continues to be a need for new compositions which have improved aesthetics and/or reduced undesirable side effects (e.g., reduced cramping and/or reduced gas and/or reduced bloating) and/or improved consumer acceptability to encourage regular compliance for treating constipation; which are in convenient dosage forms; and which are effective as laxatives. It has been discovered by the present invention that the use of higher levels of menthol, preferably as part of peppermint oil, delivered to the lower gastrointestinal tract in combination with sennosides satisfies these needs.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide menthol/sennoside-containing compositions which have improved aesthetics and/or reduced undesirable side effects to encourage consumer compliance with regular therapeutic use to treat constipation. A further object is to provide convenient dosage forms (especially in unit dosage forms suitable for ingestion by swallowing, such as tablets, caplets and capsules) containing sennosides and menthol and/or menthol esters which are effective for treating constipation. A further object is to provide methods for treating constipation in humans and lower animals by orally concurrently administering to the lower gastrointestinal tract menthol and sennosides.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.